


Trust No One

by DrakonNightengale



Series: Trust No One [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (both only mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Children Ghosts, Crushed Body, Decapitation, Don't Enter The Mansion, Edd gets worried, Even though he started it, Fire, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted House, Matt wants to escape the rain, Skeletons, Teenage Smoking, Tom is a Skeptic, Tord gets dragged into this mess, supernatural horror, teenage alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/DrakonNightengale
Summary: “Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes, cause they'll find you, burn you.” An eerie voice spoke, as light rose from the corpse. The sight of the mutilated teen from his nightmare stared at him, pale blue and see through. Tom swallowed and gripped his bag frozen in fear.“If you want to get out alive. Run for your life.”--"Sixteen year old Tom never believed the tales of horror and the supernatural, so when his rival Tord dared him to go to the private house in the woods, he hopped on the chance to get there. However, after entering, Tom isn’t sure how he’s going to get out alive. The house is determined to kill him, no matter the cost."





	1. Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I like trapped horror stories, plus I figured Eddsworld needs more Gen Horror Fics! I got inspiration from a song I enjoy, so I threw the lyrics in

It was a typical Friday evening, in which Tom was avoiding his hectic home life. Rain clouds overhead and the occasional lightning, lead him to believe sneaking on the private property to the abandoned building in their town was a good idea. Even more so when he was quite certain in his beliefs that the supernatural didn’t exist. Instead it could be explained away.

That’s why he accepted such a ridiculous dare. Though Tord was the one to initiate it.

\----

_”Alright Tord, truth or dare?” Questioned a pale skinned ginger. His hair as pointed as his question, and a firm square jaw that didn’t belong on any seventeen year old. Looking over at a dark cladded male, who wore a black hoodie and dark sweats.The asker had been picking at the grass and now was trying to make it into a sculpture._

_“Dare, Matt.” Replied Tord, leaning back against the tree, turning the page on his manga. His hair a dark brown, and looked to have horns, as the front of his hair stood up._

_“I dare you to lick Tom’s left shoe.” _

_“Uh, ew no. I’m not letting him anywhere near my shoes, thank you.” Tom crossed his arms, tucking his checkered converse under his ass, adjusting his bass that he had brought to school. Now he was tuning it in the schoolyard._

_“I think I’ll take your penalty on Friday, Matt.” Responded Tord, who then turned to Tom. “Truth or dare, Thomas.”_

_“I keep saying, it’s Tom, no matter what it says on my attendance sheet.” He debated his options. He could play it safe, like Matt did, and pick truth, but he also didn’t want to endure whatever sick question the Norwegian had for him. Especially after last time, where he had to recant his entire experience getting braces.His hair took after his Dad’s, in which it stood straight up and would poke anyone who touched it._

_“Come on Thomas. Don’t keep us waiting.” Tord egged, smirking. _

_It had only been a few months prior, in January, where Tom and Tord had their falling out. Leading to a different rivalry than the rest of their friend group. They’d often declare hate towards one another, and push each other past the normal limits of the group. _

_Which led Tom to give his reply as, “dare. Don’t make it something stupid, Commie.” The latest jab of a nickname had come from their social studies class, where the hentai obsessed male had declared his enjoyment for communism. A jab back for always attacking Tom on the forced religion he endured._

_The final member of their group let out a groan. His name was Edd, and with long dark brown hair, you could hardly see his eyes. Which amazed Tom when the other managed to create amazing pieces of art, as he was doing now from boredom. _

_“Can you two… not fight? For like a week. I can pay you, or else Matt and I can get you guys a get-along sweater.” His voice held some semblance of annoyance at his friend’s shenanigans, and both parties gave a visible flinch._

_Tord cleared his throat and nodded. “I can do that, Edd. So, Tom, you know the abandoned house no one is allowed near?”_

_“Yeah?” Tom raised an eyebrow, not liking where this is heading._

_“Break in, and bring back proof you were there. That’s your dare. Otherwise your punishment is to be my slave all weekend.” The other smirked, knowing he was backing Tom into a corner._

_“I can’t do the dare until Friday, but I’m taking it, only because any second near you is a second I would rather chew off a limb, and then spit the grotesque end of it at you.” Tom grit his teeth, not liking the idea of being charged for trespassing if he was caught, especially since his mom would just roll away from him in disappointment. However the rumours of it being haunted are likely why Tord was asking him to go. So long as Tom managed not to get caught, he got an easy dare._

_“I don’t know Tord, I think that’s pushing it. People get in serious trouble for even jumping the fence, let alone breaking in.” Matt spoke up, his grass falling over._

_“If Thomas can’t do it, then he takes the penalty.”_

_“I said I’ll do it. What do you want from there as proof?” Tom wasn’t backing down, even if Matt seemed completely worried over it. It would be fine, after all, he had been through worse._

_“Apparently there was a widow living there, and given its age, there’s sure to be a diary from her. I’d say in the main study. Or a picture from the second story, either is good.”_

_“Alright. Gotcha, I’ll get you your picture. But I want Edd to give me my dares after this.”_

\---

He shook his head of the unpleasant memory, and looked up at the house. Or well, everyone called it a house because it looked small from a distance, up close, Tom would say it was a mansion, similar to what Matt lived in not even twenty minutes away. The lie he told his parents, was that he was going to sleep over at his ginger friend’s house. It wasn’t a full lie, he just needed to snap a picture out of the second floor window like Tord wanted, first.

Taking a deep breath, he marched forward and opened the door, listening to the eerie creak it gave off and rolling his eyes.

“Of course it had to do that, how else does the town perpetrate this place as being haunted without ooo~ spooky noises.” Heading inside he closed his door, unaware of the tiny click as he moved away from the entrance.

The dark entrance seemed foreboding, but he just took out his phone and lit up his backlight, shining it outwards, then moved it around. There were three halls that seemed to go on forever, and no way upstairs from the foyer. He’d have to continue on and move forward, but which hallway to choose? He could take the right, which from the outside seemed to lead to a garden, but inside seemed so different. In fact, even inside, it seemed to go on forever. Well, if he stood around forever it wouldn’t lead him anywhere.

Tom decided to take the left hallway. His footsteps echoing back at him, he contemplated why he didn’t bring music, to just keep him entertained while he was inside. He had to admit though, it was unexpected to find the air inside clean and clear, void of mold or dust. It wasn’t the first time he had been in an abandoned place. Edd and them had been in plenty, and usually they were god awful. Perhaps someone took care of the place? Or maybe there were squatters? He didn’t know. It didn’t matter.

“That nightmare sure was something. I even had to skip out the morning. Tord almost found my vodka because of it though.” He rubbed his eyes, looking into a mirror he was passing by. “See a lie through my eyes, huh? As if, Tord.” All that was there was plain black, nothingness. No pupil or scalera. No actual eyes. 

That’s what happens when your mom isn’t human, nor your dad. Not that anyone believed him, they chalked it to superstition and that he was a demon. His parents were abusive. He was wearing contacts.

Lightning flashed followed by a loud boom of thunder, and Tom could have sworn the image in the mirror changed into flames. When he looked again, it was normal. 

“Just the stupid rumours. Ghosts and demons don’t exist.”

Tom felt a chill go down his spine, but refused to properly acknowledge it, pushing forward, deeper into the mansion. 

“Right, the nightmare. It’s not everyday you dream of being someone murdered. Especially not a young boy in a library. What was that anyways, the woman seemed… out of it. I could see if it was because of my eyes, but no, I wasn’t even me. Maybe it’s just the stress of having to come here, and all the stupid rumours about ghosts and murders. It’s just a condemned building… One that hasn’t been torn down yet. Maybe my mind tried to make the mansion itself without knowing, since there’s no way a library is on this floor. Too easy to flood into, ruin the books.” Talking to himself filled the silence, and he peaked up to the balcony showcasing the first floor. It had been taunting him, but he wasn’t sure how to get up there without stairs, unsure if the wood would hold him if he jumped up.

He wasn’t prepared for the bust to suddenly fall towards him, and he jerked out of the way, grunting when he crashed harshly against the ground. The shattering of the bust and a soft crunch followed suit.

Picking himself up, he went over to the shattered… marble? He didn’t know, and didn’t care. No, he cared about his phone, which seemed to have only a cracked screen, but it wouldn’t turn on either. Great, no more photograph. He’d have to find the study or bedroom and get that journal, as well as asking Tord for help with repairing his phone, since he couldn’t tell his parents how it broke. It also meant he couldn’t call anyone if he needed anything, like a ladder, or company...

Maybe he should have taken Matt or Edd up on their offers?

It took Tom thinking about it for two seconds to realize he didn’t want either or them. Edd attracted trouble wherever he went. Sure it meant nice adventures, but knowing him, it would make this place haunted and try to kill them.

Matt, as serious as he could be, was scared of his own shadow when it got dark. He’d be scared of the ghosts that supposedly lived there, and worried they’d damage his face.

Tord wasn’t even on the list to think about, even if it would have been nice to have someone who equally didn’t believe in these things. If just because he was going to be a scientist. 

Tom gave a sigh and fished out a small flashlight, just the right size for his hand. He brought it in case his battery had run low, now it was his solitary form of light. Edd had taken his lighter when he made him quit smoking, as a promise that he’d really quit. Which only made the teen make sure he hid his drinking habits from the eighteen year old.

Shaken up from his near injury, he moved forward, more cautiously. Coming upon sleek black double doors, like polished obsidian. There was sleek gold leaf trim gently embedded into them, following patterns like vines.

Tom was sure he needed to go here. So he reached forward to open the left door, and the handle jingled, causing him to frown. “I need a key then. Great.” As if this could get any worse. He was almost ready to give up. However he found it odd this was the first actual door he had come upon. Despite being sure he had been walking for more than fifteen minutes.

Ignoring it, he decided to go down the hall, making sure to walk in the middle of it to avoid anything falling from the balcony. He learned his lesson, plus, if anything happened to his flashlight, he would be utterly screwed.

When his footsteps echoed, it almost sounded like something was following him, but he brushed it off onto his growing paranoia. It was dark, he was in a creepy mansion, and if there was someone there, he’d only get in trouble. Ghosts didn’t exist.

That’s what he told himself as he paused outside a white door, with no decorations, at the end of the longest hallway he had ever been in.

Chills ran down his spine, as every instinct told him he needed to leave. Run away. Danger was ahead.

Like the average teen, determined to keep his pride and prove himself even when no one was there, he threw open the door, and laughed at his fear, before noticing the room was a library.

“Creepy. It looks almost the same from my-” Cut off he dropped his flashlight, which bounced a few times, before rolling beside the skeleton on the floor. Fully clothed, bones cracked. One would expect that if a murder occured.

Except…

Except bones weren’t supposed to bleach white. They weren’t. He knew this from biology. Tord and him had to do a report on it. They weren’t fake either. He _knew_ they weren’t fake.

Stepping back he swallowed heavily. Yeah no, maybe it was time to go home.

“Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes, cause they'll find you, burn you.” An eerie voice spoke, as light rose from the corpse. The sight of the mutilated teen from his nightmare stared at him, pale blue and see through. Tom swallowed and gripped his bag frozen in fear.

“If you want to get out alive. Run for your life.”

The young british teen listened, and bolted it for the front door. Screw the dare, he’ll be Tord’s servant, this was too much. When he reached them, he saw a young girl, wearing a billowing dress, fading out of view. It stopped him once again in his tracks.

“This is my last time.” Her voice sounded so close, then suddenly it was in his ear. “If you want to get out alive, run for your life.”

Tom lunged for the front door and yanked hard on it, only to find out it was locked, and he was trapped. Despite the various windows he saw from outside, there wasn’t one anywhere he had been.

Footsteps came from the direction of the library, loud and booming, as terrifying as the giggle the girl was making. He knew his eyes would be stark white, as he ran to the right hall, hoping the garden would be there.

The footsteps got louder and louder, he flinched and ran to the end of the hall.

“B-but… That’s…” It was the same obsidian doors facing him, and with the incoming terror he’d rather not face, it was easier to throw open the door and hide, his fear not recognizing that it was now unlocked. The room however, was pitch black, suffocating, and yet the footsteps came closer and closer, driving the teen further into the room.

Click.

That tiny sound made Tom whip towards the door, and he had to jump back at the sudden explosion of flames. Heat warmed him immediately as he noticed the entire room was covered in cloth and easy to burn materials.

There was no exit except the way he came from. Flames between him and his escape, he grit his teeth. 

He didn’t want to burn to death, so his only option would be to leap through the flames.

If went, he could only hope that there wasn’t some trap to catch him, if he stayed, he be burned inside and out. So he went.

The flames had grown so large, making Tom sweat, and creating a suffocating smoke which burned his eyes and lungs. It was his only chance.

As soon as he was through he smacked his leg and arm free of the fire, then reached for the metal handles which seared his skin due to the flame. Pressing down he tried to open the door, only for the handle to jiggle.

Tom frantically tried the other, needing to get out as the flames grew more, sucking the oxygen from the room.

The door didn’t open. It wouldn’t budge at his kicks, nothing came from the other side as he screamed for help.

The house echoed with children's laughter.

\--

Tom never made it to Matt’s house that night.


	2. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew was worried, so what was a visit to Tom's place, he didn't imagine he could get stuck in the storm, or where he'd have to hide. But being stuck in a creep mansion is better than being stuck in the rain, right?
> 
> What's that on the floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, Matt's a bitch to write, plus more about what happened at the bottom!!

A week. 

That was how long it had been since any of them had seen Tom, and it worried Matt. Not understanding where his friend was, the group almost seemed empty on penalty day.

“Don’t worry about it Matt, he’s probably skipping because he didn’t even go to the house, he’ll be back on Monday.” Tord spoke nonchalantly, as if the disappearance of their friend hardly mattered.

No one noticed either. Tom kept a low profile because of his eyes, to the point that he skipped class if he felt he’d be the center of attention. A week, and Matt wondered if Tom’s parents even knew.

“I’m just… what if something happened to him? What if he went there and he’s hurt?”

“He would have called you or Edd then.”

Edd nodded. “I’m worried too, but Tom’s not stupid… well, not that stupid. I’m pretty sure he tried to catch a mouse with his teeth the other day. Otherwise, he has a head on his shoulders. Kinda. Look, Matt, it’s okay. He’s probably out with fish.”

“Why would he be out with fish?” Matt stared at Edd as if he grew a second head, and then glared when the other got a mischievous grin. 

“He has to find his autotuna!” Edd exclaimed, as if the joke was the best thing. Tord snorted and closed his hentai to watch the reaction.

Matt, who had been picking grass for sculptures since spring came, gently smiled, and covered Edd in the blades. Watching it get into Edd’s mouth, clothes and hair. Tord snorted and went back to his adult comics. “I haven’t heard Edd make a pun in a week, it was disappointing.”

“You could be worried about Tom too, Tord.” Matt reminded, taking what fell back to the ground and throwing it onto the Norwegian.

“Matt! What if you get grass stains on it?! It’s precious!”

“You’re gross, I don’t know how you can read porn constantly-”

“It’s not porn, it’s art! Plus it’s really nice to read.” 

“Alright, guys, we don’t need to start fighting. Isn’t it your punishment this week, anyways Tord?” Edd interrupted, picking grass from his hair.

“I need Tom to do it. Apparently Matt got that stupid sweater you mentioned. I think it’s far too harsh.”

“I was just going to have you bring me in a box of strawberries, but then you did the dare to Tom. Someone had to hold you accountable, Tordy.” Matt grinned slyly. 

One would describe him as cunning, self absorbed and grudgeful, however he did value his friends… Well, Edd could kind of be replaced. Whenever he made a pun. It drove him up the wall.

“Hold me accountable? Wow, how cruel, Matthew.” Tord examined the book to make sure it wasn’t damaged by the chlorophyll.

“Yes, well, someone has to, otherwise you’d go to far.” Matt looked up at the dreary sky. “I might check to see if Tom didn’t get caught in the storm and caught a flu or some other bug.” There was a gap between them, and he wanted to just solve it. “I’ll go tonight, since I know where they live, and it won’t be so dreary here anymore. It’s getting suffocating, even though we’re here together, it feels like we’re not.”

“Shouldn’t you leave that melodrama to Edd or Tom. It fits Tom more than you, Matt.”

“Whatever, Tord. Punishment is writing out a five page apology letter. If I want to get home before it rains, I need to head over now.”

Edd visibly flinched before giving a small laugh. “Just keep your phone on you and be careful Matt. Come on, Tord, games over at my place tonight.” Playing medium between his friends, as he suffered. It was like Edd to joke and try and get through a situation with humour.

It was like Tord to pretend Tom didn’t even matter.

Matt should have been more cynical, less worried and more cruel, but he felt like he was the only one who cared. Tom had texted him before he went to the mansion, they made plans. If it turned out that Tom bailed and refused to speak to them, well.. Matt hoped Tom wasn’t too attached to his nose.

Feeling the wind picking up, he did up his coat. In all fairness, Tom didn’t live so far away that he had to leave that second, but it felt draining to deal with Tord’s uncaring attitude. Not to mention he also had been the reason Tom’s mother had to remarry, and the weight of that dragged him down the closer he got to the house. 

They used to be neighbours before the move, and now they reconciled as friends, or so Matt hoped. Tom was important to him. All three of his friends were, and he pushed away all the dark thoughts that plagued him when he wasn’t careful. Ideas that he wasn’t cared for at all, that they only fed into his delusions in order to keep him complacent. They filled his mind when he let his guard down, so to counter it he strived to fill himself with positive thoughts. Tom might be sick! But he never called, or cashed in the fact he did the dare, or even sent a text. 

The thoughts rolling through his mind stopped as thunder rumbled and he reached his destination. He really wished the weather would clear up, as England didn’t deserve the bullshit they were getting. Seeing the lights off, he went up to knock on the door, and it seemed the place was empty. In fact, he was now worried about the possibility that his friend would have suddenly moved without telling them. That would be terrible. However the name on the mailbox said Ridgewell. Perhaps an impromptu vacation? Was it any religious holiday for Jehovah’s Witnesses? He wasn’t sure. Deciding to be thorough he checked in the back, to see Tom’s step-dad.

“Mister Ridgewell?” It was a cheery day, he’d get some answers! Yet, Tom’s step-father didn’t acknowledge him, and just cleaned up to head inside. Tom’s mother was a bowling bowl so he wasn’t even sure how to ask about Tom. Instead he decided to try a few more times, of varying degrees.  
...  
“Is Tom home?” He asked through the door.   
…  
“Is Tom on vacation?”  
…  
“Why won’t you answer me?” His voice was distressed as he peaked in. Lips quivering. Perhaps it was a bad call to come after all, since he killed Tom’s dad when they were younger. After the last time being ignored. Matt decided to go home. 

Turning around he started the trek out of the town. An hour away by foot wasn’t so bad, but it was a bit after the mansion Tom was supposed to visit, and the rain terrified him. So instead he jogged, but even that didn’t prevent himself from being stuck in the rain and needing to run to shelter. The lightning crackled and Matt screamed as it hit the road ahead, causing the male to run to the side and down the road to the creepy house. Better to be somewhere creepy than out in the rain with killer lightning.

Sliding inside he sighed in relief, feeling soaked to the bone already. Checking his phone he groaned to see the dead battery symbol take up the center of the screen.

“Oh Matt, you should remember to charge it.” He scolded himself. Thinking it was fully charged when they left school, but figuring he forgot again. Looking around the house he felt uncomfortable with the expansive darkness. Then he noticed something in the foyer, stepping forward he picked up a wristband, seeing it was checkered. Immediately he knew it was Tom’s, that he often wore on his right wrist.

Wanting to investigate, he started to feel the walls. Maybe Tom got hurt and stayed in the mansion, waiting for someone to come looking for him. Oh god! What if he needed medical attention. Thinking of the possibilities, Matt decided he wanted to make sure the front door stayed open, so he took a stick and made sure to wedge the hinge open. After all, it was his only light source.

Now he decided to take in the place better, and it looked hideous. How anyone could ever live in this place he never knew. I mean, who wanted two dual spiral staircases in their foyer, and a long hallway behind them. Who didn’t have an east and west wing? The mansion looked so big it confused him. Plus the rugs on the stairs didn’t go with the one in the foyer.

Scanning upstairs, he was sure he saw someone moving, and squinting, he was sure it was Tom.

“Tom! Wait!” A walking person couldn’t be injured, so why hadn’t Tom be in school? Matt didn’t contemplate further as he ran after Tom. He followed him through the first floor, wondering how the place was so maze-like, and then back onto the ground floor, not even stopping to think of why there was now a hallway on the right side of the entrance and following the figure down it, until he came across a set of nice ornate doors. Part of him screams and begs not to let himself open those doors, that Tom isn’t here and he needed to go. The other part was firm in its belief that Tom was running around to mock him.

“Tom! This isn’t funny. You know I don’t like to… run…” As Matt opened the doors, the lights of the mansion flickered on, and he was met with a grotesque sight. Tom was there, face contorted in agony as the rest of his body was nothing but charcoal. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stepped back, watching something white swirl beside Tom before forming a little girl. 

“Aww, you look like a little baby, about to cry.” She giggled, and tilted her head. “Is this your friend? He looks awfully messed up, but I guess his head is okay if you want to take it home as a souvenir. 

Matt heard the thud as he quickly looked to the floor to see Tom’s now grossly detached burned arm there, when he looked up, the girl was gone. He held a hand to his lips, to try and force down the bile in his throat and keep from crying, blinking his tears away. He needed to go tell the police.

After making sure he wasn’t going to bawl he opened his eyes for good, to see the girl right in his face, the cute look replaced with a grotesque face and fear inducing eyes. 

“If you survive that is~!” She took a swipe at Matt, clawing his face and leaving him with scratch marks. 

Taking two seconds to realize he was bleeding from his now torn cheek, Matt bolted for the exit, screaming as he ran. The corridor that seemed short seconds ago felt like an eternity, and when he finally turned towards the entrance, he saw another ghost, one of a mangled boy, breaking the stick and slamming the door as he glowed red with dark black eyes. This was an even bigger nope for Matt as his heart froze. Instead he turned around and ran forward, past the stairs and away from the ghosts. It lead him to a dining room which seemed so large it could fit his class times two, and a large table with a tablecloth sat in the center of it. Taking no time to think this through, Matt dove under the table, and waiting out the slamming noises and giggling until he thought it was safe. Tears streaking his cheeks but keeping himself quiet.

When all that could be heard was a creaking that stopped overhead, Matt poked his head out and looked around. Before he heard what could be a quiet snapping sound and then a rush of air. Looking up he noticed the chandelier a little too late as it came down upon him and the table. The last noise Matt ever heard would be his high pitch screaming and the sounds of his bones breaking.

\--

At least he found Tom in the end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so! We moved, which was a long process and was a major reason why I wasn't writing- my parents were awful and horrible so I needed to get out.
> 
> Another reason this took so long is I need specific things to write and being in the mood is one of them. Matt's part got so BORING to write. Especially with the horror of last chapter being quicker, and Matt was a character who I didn't like to write from because I like his thoughts being more sporadic and hard to organize. Setting him up to die was the hardest because I knew he'd avoid the creeps house.
> 
> I have Edd's chapter written down partially, but it's hard to get an idea of what to write for him, because I need to know how to set his stage. He's a ditz sometimes, but I feel like missing two friends would make someone fucking wary of this house.
> 
> Some good news though, if I can come up with a more digesitable and interactive setting, my boyfriend said he'd be willing to make a videogame with me on this.
> 
> I'm also serious when I say I'm going to try and write the next chapter in a week- I've started a bit.
> 
> For now go follow https://drake-the-incubus.tumblr.com/ for updates on my life and even just to interact with me more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Also, nope, I don't forget the house layout, and I'm very willing to draw scenes out or explain them better, but nothing I've said about the house is wrong, nor will it be wrong, the characters perceptions aren't being messed with either. 
> 
> I've sort of spoiled it, but the ext two chapters are Edd and Tord. I'm still unsure of whether or not I'm having anyone live. However, if someone does live, I have a sequel planned out too!!
> 
> Tata, hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by Get Out Alive, Three Days Grace, and I threw in the lyrics as homage to it.


End file.
